The research objectives of this program are to study very broadly all phases of circulatory dynamics and their control. Many circulatory diseases are mainly manifestations of abnormal control, including such diseases as hypertension, shock, edema, congestive heart failure, and so forth. Much of our effort will be directed toward experiments that will lead to the development of an overall quantitative analysis of the circulation and paracirculatory mechanisms. The titles of the specific projects proposed in this application describe the research to be performed, as follows: I. Overall Control of the Circulation -- Computer Analysis of Circulatory and Paracirculatory Mechanisms. II. Endocrinology of the Body Fluids and Circulatory Control. III. Role of body Fluid Volume in Circulatory Control and in the Genesis of Hypertension. IV. Renal Mechanisms and Their Relationship to Circulatory Control, Especially to Arterial Pressure Control and Hypertension. V. Basic Hemodynamics. VI. Nervous Control of the Circulation, and Neurogenic Hypertension. VII. Dynamics of Tissue Fluids; Capillary, Interstitial, and Lympoh Dynamics; Pulmonary Edema; and Electrolyte Control.